kentbandarchivefandomcom-20200213-history
Severed Head
Death / Thrash Metal Whitstable / Margate 1997 - ? Band Members *Tim Upcroft (guitar, vocals) *Andy 'Mosh' Welch (bass, vocals) *Paul Elvidge (drums) *Chris Hogg (drums, vocals) later replaced Paul *Conrad (vocals?) left before the band played any gigs. Info In 1997, three ex-members of Thrash band Headrush reformed with a 4th member Conrad (previously of Bastards Of Destruction ) under the name Death From Above. However, Conrad left before the band could play any gigs, and the band changed their name to Severed Head Cult, which was shortened to Severed Head. After their first gig at the Cardinals Cap, Paul decided to move on, leaving the drum stool vacant for Chris (of Sorb and Jesus Fix fame) to take over. The band went on to record their first demo... Beginnings The idea of the name arose from a combination of three reasons: 1. to play uncompromisingly heavy and fast music, 2. as a homage to the ancient severed head cult that permeated the world before the rise of the filthy nazarene, 3. it's a really cool name! Developing some older songs from the band Headrush, Severed Head reworked these into a heavier and faster sound. With Tim and Andy taking over the vocal duties and exhibiting a brutal combination of death-growls and black metal snarls, reminiscent of rabid dogs, the unearthly calls of the Underworld arose once more in Kent. Simultaneously Paul added blast speed to the carnage of the drums whilst increasing the tempo of his two kick drums. Completing the music with a combination of otherworldy guitar and bass riffs, the band, now united in uncompromising speed and tactical maneouvering around their instruments, had created the Antichrist-child that was to be the sound of Severed Head. Walpurgisnacht 00 Their debut gig occurred on the 30th April 2000 and was... well, received in the area. The Cardinals Cap at Canterbury was populated that night by an unusual crowd who would experience a rarity in Kent - that most ancient of English counties - a really F. Off heavy band. No support was needed. After all, what Severed Head requires support?! It's a misnomer isn't it! Songs played included Severed Head, Fuck, Death by Drugs, Sacrifice, Want to Kill, Maelstrom, All Dead Now and Big Rubber Glove This was to mark Paul's departure from the band as he ventured away from Kent for a few months. Fortunately Chris took up the sticks in Paul's place and the band proceeded to (severed) head into the studio for their first demo. Related Bands *Mental Blockage - Tim *Cries Of Agony - Tim *Frontline - Tim *Bastards Of Destruction - Conrad *S.O.R.B. - Chris *Jesus Fix - Chris *Blasphemous Creation - Andy, Paul *The U.C. Band - Paul, *Headrush - Tim, Andy, Paul, *Bleeding Hole - Paul *Adorior - Paul *Ulcer - Chris *Crimewave - Chris *The Warriors - Chris Recordings *2002 'Pure Fucking Death' CD *2005 'Severed Head Live' CD Gigs *30/04/00 - Canterbury, Cardinals Cap *07/03/03 - Canterbury, University (supp. Tripswitch + Sevendaytheory w/ Einsteifen) *